


我以目光追随你 / Watching and Wanting

by blurryyou



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: M/M, Stalking, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>那双眼睛、那道目光落在身上的重量不同寻常，让Jason不得不坐起身，不得不注意到他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	我以目光追随你 / Watching and Wanting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DustToDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/gifts).
  * A translation of [Watching and Wanting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/988771) by [DustToDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust). 



> Permission / 授权：  
> Thank you! I’m glad you enjoy my works and I’d be happy to let you translate them for others to read. Just let me know when you’ve got it up and I’ll be sure to get the link to the translation in my fic so that anyone can read it if they wish to.

Jason几乎从第一晚就感觉到了——那双眼睛。他在被人观察着，他知道，他生在街头培养出的多疑和警觉的本能尖叫着让他快点离开那道视线的范围。躲开、快躲开，因为有人正在 **看着** 他。然而这么想很傻，因为他 **早就清楚** 他会被人看着、观察着。他是罗宾，他本就应该是那个暴露在敌人视线里的人，他飞过街头和高楼就是要吸引他们的注意。他转移走敌人的火力，而蝙蝠侠从他们的视线盲区里突袭。

这是他们合作的方式。

不过这并不能阻止Jason紧张，因为那种被看着的感觉。这种感觉有时候会出现，并不是每天晚上都会，也不会持续整个晚上。但足够让Jason开始怀疑看这个他的人 **很特别** 。那双眼睛带给他的感觉非常不同，但无以名状，哪怕是让他自己来描述，更别说如何给Bruce解释。Bruce只会让他暂停巡逻，冷板凳一直坐到他找到那双眼睛的主人为止。而Jason情愿忍受那道神秘目光的审视，也不愿意被关在大宅里。

Jason尽可能地无视那道目光，专注地打断恶棍的牙，哥谭市的牙医们会非常、非常感激他。

 

~*~

 

对Jason这个年纪的青少年而言，勃起是既意料之外也是情理之中的事情。就像其他男孩子一样，当他的下半身自顾自地选择在裤子里撑起帐篷的时候，他一般都只有两种心情，要么尴尬不已，要么没羞没臊。不过和其他男孩子不一样，Jason还需要面对巡逻中勃起可能带来的危险。当战斗突然插进了一些真的不应该发生的事情，当他荡着绳索在高楼大厦之间穿梭的时候，全身的血液都往下半身而不是该去的地方跑，实在是不利于他正在做的危险动作。护裆着实是很必要的装备。

大部分时候他都可以等到勃起自然消除。藏起来休息一会儿，努力想些不利于“性”致的事情，比如他休息的这段时间里可能会有多少人受到伤害却没人拯救，或者想一想Brucie和他最近勾搭上的那个胸大无脑的模特在公共场合近乎色情的互动。不，这个不算，Alfred对于第二天报纸上刊载的照片的反应才是。随便什么，只要能快点把帐篷消下去。

然而有些时候他没办法等。有时候Jason全身的血液都在身体里燃烧，罪犯被揍得满地滚的时候，不是在尖叫着喊救命，而是闷哼着发出呻吟。有时候他感觉 **太好了** ，等不及它自己消退。有时候Jason干脆只能找到一处居高临下的屋顶，急匆匆地脱下鳞片小短裤，等不及把手套摘下就迫不及待地握住自己，抚摸、揉搓自己，发出难耐的喘息和低吼，不得不在城市的正中央，在任何人都可能看见他的朗朗夜空下。

那双眼睛同样也能找到他，观察他，看着他把精液射在自己的手心里，溅在来不及撩起的制服上衣上。看着他躺在原地，喘着气，满眼都是星星和白光，感官世界只剩下阴茎在手里慢慢变软的发泄后的满足。Jason确定那双眼睛不是自己想象出来，而是真实存在的，这既让人兴奋，也让人害怕。而他 **不得不** 着手处理自己下半身的小问题的夜晚，刚好也都是他感觉到那双眼睛在看着自己的夜晚，这个巧合是他从来都不去真正思考的问题。

 

~*~

 

Talia把一份文件当面丢给Jason，几乎甩到他脸上。字迹清晰，内容详实，图片完整。一份简明扼要的简述和评估，对哥谭市的那个新入勤的少年士兵。Jason用了差不多一个星期才把那份该死的文件看完，因为他总是会忍不住中途爆发，他藏身的那个破烂小房间是他发泄怒火的对象，受伤更深的则是他自己的手指关节。

该死的Timothy Drake，他的替代品，一脚插进Bruce一手捏出来的混乱的小家族里，鸠占鹊巢。评估报告里强调了那小子的才思敏捷、反应迅速，但在Jason脑袋里不断回响的，并不是这几句话。

_“……九岁即推理出蝙蝠侠的真实身份。”_

_“长期在夜晚尾随蝙蝠侠，从未被发现……”_

_“……拍摄大量相关照片……”_

_“……跟踪……”_

_“……观察……”_

Jason笑了起来。他笑话曾经那个笨蛋的自己，竟然那么 **担心** 那双看不见的眼睛。结果那双眼睛属于这样一个抱着相机的小不点儿跟踪狂。假如Jason当年抓到他尾随，搞不好这小子会当场尿裤子。

 **观察、跟踪** 。Jason咧嘴，对着满墙的照片和剪报，对着有些模糊和颗粒感的照片里那个小子，那抹睥睨蝼蚁的剃刀一般锐利的笑容，Jason笑得肆意，笑得同样危险。“从现在开始是谁在跟踪谁了，替代品？”

 

~*~

 

那小子还在观察他，Jason能感觉到他的视线就烙在自己身上，哪怕他反手一巴掌把那个小混蛋抽倒撞在墙上，很显然Jason把他打得头晕目眩，话都说不清楚的时候。他本该聪明的大脑像仓鼠轮子一样空转，Jason甚至能听见他努力想让思路重新运转起来发出的吱喳声。然而他未曾有一刻不在 **看着** Jason。

Jason曾经怀疑的一切都得到了证实，因为那双目光落在身上沉甸甸的感觉很熟悉。他知道，尽管替代品的意识已经在清醒的边缘挣扎，尖酸的评论就在他嘴边，然而他知道，自从这小子从惊讶中恢复之后，只要他没被他打得满地乱爬，他都在忙着记录下这一场战斗的每一分每一毫。每一个微不足道的细节，每一句状似无心的对话，绝无遗漏。

Jason蹲在他亲手揍到血迹斑斑的身体旁边，他原本计划割开掩盖在斗篷领子下的苍白咽喉，然而他最终还是没有抽出匕首。“哼。”结果实际需要撤出的时间比他计划中来得更快，他必须在被人抓到之前先离开泰坦塔。不过他还是蹲在那小子身边，多浪费了不必要的一分钟。他低头看着他，观察着那些照片捕捉不到的细节，终于将文字描述同眼前这张脸联系起来，然后他扯下了那小子胸前那枚金黄色的（他妈的竟然是金属制的）R。

 

~*~

 

那种被看着的感觉又出现了，Jason知道那道目光来自替代品，那小子小心翼翼地跟着他，同时又避开他。有时候这种感觉只持续几分钟就消失了，有时候会整晚跟着他，看着他。有时候他可能好几天都感觉不到那道目光，然而有时候他会一个星期每天晚上都能感觉到好几次。

Jason在头盔下扯起嘴角，他的行动一如往常，所做的事情和他独处的时候没有任何不同。就让那个混蛋看到真正的Jason，看看那个家伙敢不敢从藏身的阴影里跳出来，阻止他用子弹洞穿某个强奸儿童的人渣的脑袋。

然而他并没有出现，那个黑漆漆的大影子也没有从空中猛扑下来，试图再次“挽救”他。尽管他能感觉到那道目光一直压在自己肩头，直到夜晚逐渐褪去，太阳即将升起。Jason差点忍不住想向他的那位唯一的观众深鞠一躬，聊表敬意。想想看如果他真的那么做了的话，那张永远控制完美的扑克脸上会流露出怎样惊讶的表情。

然而他并没有屈服于诱惑，因为这场跟踪游戏的规则并非如此。

 

~*~

 

那孩子的确有两下子，Jason看到值得尊敬的事情的时候，并不会让情绪蒙蔽眼睛。只不过那孩子的风格厉行精简，不带丝毫多余的动作。一点儿也不像Dick，Dick的动作就像是表演。不像Bruce，Bruce的动作的确强调实用性，然而其中也混杂了表现的成分，几乎堪比Dick。也绝对完全不像Jason，Jason自己的打斗总是带出多过必要的怒火，因为这样感觉很好。

替代品的行动永远保持在最低限额，只要能够达到他的目的、完成他的工作就好。当然，有的时候完成工作也意味着需要多秀一点点，但这种情况只限于他同大蝙蝠或者另一只大鸟合作的时候，他得扮演他们需要的那个角色。在那小子孤身一人的时候——他单飞的频率远比Jason做罗宾期间任何一个晚上都高——他会像雕塑一般静止，只用两拳撂倒对手。他足够克制，非常克制，Jason完全 **看得出** 他强行压制住的训练本能。

而这个发现？这个发现对Jason来说有趣极了。

几乎和看这小子回家一样有趣。他会悄悄地从敞开的窗户溜进去，以同样经济节省的动作脱下制服，把所有罗宾的痕迹都藏起来，然后套上与之完全相反的面具。

Timothy Drake是个笨手笨脚的少年，似乎永远都不会习惯自己细长的四肢。他似乎总不知道该把手脚往哪儿放，时常动起来才发现并不合适只得僵住，他甚至会左脚被自己的右脚绊倒，从自己的房间到厨房这一段短短的路上会撞到所有钉在地板上不会被他顶开的东西。他的表演渗透在每时每刻。Jason透过摄像头观察着整场表演。他只能安装在能够蒙混过去不被发现的地方——也就是除了那小子的卧室之外所有的房间，因为Timothy Drake不能像罗宾一样搜查自己的房子，而在Drake宅里，除了Timothy自己的房间之外，罗宾没有容身之处。

Timothy脸上挂着一张完美的灿烂笑脸，简直从老式完美家庭的黑白招贴画上直接剪下来贴在脸上，这张笑脸不可能糊弄任何土生土长的哥谭人。这张笑脸太美好，不可能属于这座城市，这座城市中任何一条街道上行走的人看到这样的笑脸，都知道他妈的赶紧避开，最好找一把刀防身。

而Jack Drake就这么毫无顾虑地接受了，对于这样甚至注意不到自己的孩子晚上根本没有在自己的房间里、自己的床上睡觉的白痴，Jason也不期望他会注意到。Dana Winter略有不同，她没有出身于富贵之家，让她有足够的天真可以对哥谭真实的一面视而不见，所以她完全应该看得出来。然而她也同样选择无视，故意无视，她拒绝听从自己的本能，Jason能看出来，因为对于她而言，这个完美的小家庭的形象太过重要。

Jason看着他们在厨房欢声笑语的场景，使用洁白无瑕的白盘子吃早餐。Jack会读报，Dana会说话，尽管并没有人回应，Timothy脸上的“面具”戴得那么严密，几乎不漏任何蛛丝马迹。多么诗意啊，替代品脸上戴着面具的时候，比他不戴面具的时候，更加真实，显露更多属于他自己的情绪。

 

~*~

 

Jason又开始选择公寓居住，随着天气转好，或者说以哥谭的标准尽可能地转好，他离开地堡或是地下巢穴回到地面以上。这样并不安全，但黑暗在逐渐侵袭他，逼疯他（比平时更疯），相比之下他情愿选择隐患。他架设好全部他能搞定的安全措施，周全但不过分，考虑到他实际上藏身于一栋满是皮条客和瘾君子的大楼里，某些安保措施架设起来只是浪费精力。

他正在收拾房间，把一张破沙发踢到该去的位置。突然他感觉到替代品在看着他。房间的窗户很脏，没有窗帘。想要真的从窗外看见房间里的任何情况，可采用的角度非常有限，那小子只可能藏身在街对面那栋楼的屋顶上。这大概是自从旧金山泰坦塔那次会面之后，他们最接近的时刻。

沙发端端正正地面对着窗口。Jason原本计划把沙发挪到视线死角，他改变了主意。他一屁股坐在沙发上，目光落在窗户和死角之间的某处。大部分人会选择让沙发面对大门，因为客人都会从门进来，然而Jason不期待会有任何客人。至少他的客人们都不会乖乖从大门进来。

沙发的一头已经彻底磨损，弹簧从破烂的坐垫里钻出来，还有一股可疑的霉味，但总体而言还凑合。Jason舒舒服服地躺在沙发上，房间的其他东西已经按照计划收拾好，那么——无视罗宾的目光的话，他只剩下一件事要做了。

离开地底、回到地面之上，这就已经让他感觉轻松，感觉好很多。他把手往下伸，手掌平摊开，按在自己的阴茎上。他什么都没想，没有想他之前蜗居的那个地堡，有时候感觉起来就像是棺材一样，也没有想那一个月里他一直挥之不去的黑暗和压抑的感觉。

Jason叹了口气，手掌的温暖和些微的压力已经让他硬起来了。通常这个时候他会选择脱掉牛仔裤，开始做点有趣的事情。然而今天他抬起腰，往自己的手掌上磨蹭的时候，他依然能够感觉到替代品的目光，平静地、毫不动摇地压在自己身上。靠，干嘛不继续？这个小变态跟踪狂早就已经见识过了。在罗宾兴奋异常，根本不可能等到回蝙蝠洞解决问题的时候，他曾经有多少次这么目不转睛地看着Jason？他会不会也拍下了那些时刻的照片？

很有可能。Jason还深深地记得他们之前小小的会面，记得那个小杂种的目光的分量。

笑声从Jason喉咙里钻出来，他抓住了牛仔裤下蓬起的那一团，手指揉着捏着，一条腿分开，从沙发上落下去，踩在地板上。方便他用力，方便他抬起腰，往自己的手心里冲撞。他就要射在自己的裤子里了，等他射完之后热潮褪去，黏糊糊的感觉会让他嫌弃自己一会儿。但是他不想给此刻沉重地压在自己身上的那道目光任何甜头。小混蛋大概 **迫不及待** 想再一次看到Jason的身体。

Jason呻吟着加大了按揉的力度，本来不该这么快，但睾丸已经感觉到了蓄势待发的压力。哪怕是Talia柔软火热的身体包裹住他，他也没有射得这么快。那时候她的手指紧紧地扣住他，然而她的眼睛却闭着，一直都没有睁开眼看着他。太快了，简直就像曾经那些时候，他跪倒在屋顶上，还没有把手伸进制服里就已经兴奋地开始喘息。当年在屋顶上，那双眼睛看着他颤抖着高潮，现在他躺在沙发上，那道目光的感觉胜似从前。Jason喘着粗气，精液慢慢渗进牛仔裤的布料里，湿意逐渐蔓延开。

Jason骂了一句，从沙发上翻身起来，膝盖还有些发软。他大步走到窗边，用力推开窗户，向空旷的夜空敞开。在他射出来的时候，被人看着的感觉就已经消失了，所以四下里也无人看见Jason一拳头砸在窗户边的混凝土墙上。

 

~*~

 

罗宾本该不落下风，但他已经精疲力尽，很有可能还带着伤。他的对手没头没脑地甩过来一拳，他顺势一滚躲开了攻势，然而他跳起来回击的时候，拳头的落点偏右，而且力道也大得不正常。Jason蹲在这么高的地方，都能听见下颚骨断裂的声响。他今晚只是出来巡逻仓库地区，没有什么特定的目标，然而当他闯入一间外表看起来本该空置的仓库，却发现其中别有洞天。

Jason观察他很可能已经脑震荡了，罗宾的一记攻击差一点儿就没打中目标，起手的方向偏离了位置，然后他很显然在半途中改变方向。本来只是动作上小小的调整，然而替代品却因此明显失去重心，防守大开，让背后一个大家伙有机可乘。Jason几乎能够感觉到踹在罗宾身上那一脚，那小子被踢出去，趴在房梁的金属栅格上，一瞬间爬不起来。他终于努力四肢着地把自己撑起来，用力摇摇头，想让头脑清醒一些。然而那个大个子离得太近了，罗宾不可能有机会重整旗鼓。Jason往下探身，想看看接下来会怎么发展。这时候那个大个子举起一只胳膊，手里握着一样邪恶的东西，Jason的目光落在上面，那一瞬间他全身都僵住了。

那是一根撬棍。

Jason想都没想就飞扑下去踩倒了那个混蛋，他的肩胛骨在Jason沉重的靴子下发出断裂的脆响。Jason紧接着对准脑后补上一拳头，他的脸被狠狠砸在金属栅格上，发出血肉模糊的声音。拳头一直没停，一下接着一下。终于那个大个子再也不动了，手里的撬棍当啷一声，掉到了下面的地面上。

他收拾完那些渣滓，喘着粗气，低声咆哮着重新站起来，手上沾着温热的血液。他扭头去找罗宾，小子已经不见了，仓库里恢复了寂静。Jason依然紧咬牙关，他强迫自己深吸一口气，刻意放缓、放平，将脑海里冒出的又一个罗宾倒在撬棍下的画面推到一边。他保持着平稳的深呼吸，直到自己可以忘记回响在耳畔的刺耳的笑声，直到自己重新想起其实他并不喜欢这一只罗宾。

Jason在一个还有气的恶棍身上擦干净沾在手套上的血，然后离开这间仓库。他跃上房顶，迅速离开仓库区。罗宾在一个街区外，沿着一排楼房的屋顶踉跄前行。他现在应该伤重得厉害，Jason估计他根本没有发觉有人跟在他身后。

罗宾牵着绳索跳出去，然而结果只会摔下去，在小巷里糊一地罗宾馅饼。Jason荡过去，把那个混蛋小子整个抱住，扯回屋顶上，他甚至都没有及时反应过来。“你还真是被揍得够惨啊，替代品？”

Jason的手扶着罗宾的肩膀，他依然有些摇晃，仰起头，面具周围的皮肤在频繁活动，Jason看得出在眼罩下方，这小子正在拼命眨眼。拼命想要集中注意力，尽管此刻他的脑袋里一片浆糊，什么都集中不了。

今晚发生的所有狗屎，他全都不会记得。Jason很高兴。Jason腾出一只胳膊抱住罗宾，把他紧紧扣在怀里，然后掏出自己的抓钩枪。罗宾比Jason矮几寸，不过他并不像表面拿起来那么瘦，也没那么轻。Jason抱住他之后，有些惊讶的发现在装甲下面隐藏的是坚实的肌肉。

Jason对准一处看起来足够结实的房梁射出抓钩枪，他几乎是喃喃自语地说道：“这就这么一次，下不为例。下一次要是再被我见到，我绝对还会把你揍得找不到北。”

Jason带着罗宾回家，他同全世界最迟钝的两个人同住一个屋檐下的那栋虚伪的家。一路上罗宾什么都没有说。Jason把他放在床上，罗宾制服衬在床单上感觉格格不入。Jason稍稍停留了一会儿，不过接着他发现房间里很巧妙地隐藏着几乎绝对不可能是罗宾自己安装的摄像头，于是他扭头就走了。

 

~*~

 

下一次罗宾又跟上他的时候，Jason身边刚好挂着两个妓女，两个年轻得不应该做这种事情的女孩儿。距离罗宾脑震荡已经过去了一周，对Jason而言也是躲避某个特别难缠的夜翼的一周。Jason只要看到他嘴唇微撇的表情，就知道Dickie来找他是想谈谈感情等种种狗屎。Bruce本人甚至也出现了一次，半掩在阴影里，赞许地朝Jason点点头，气得Jason两眼冒火，恨不得掏枪爆头他留下的那个影子。Jason当时就应该把那只小鸟儿丢在他们中某个人的巡逻路线附近，丢在巷子里了事儿。

Amanda抬起手，沿着他今晚戴在脸上的多米诺面具摩挲。她知道Jason不会对她做什么事情，所以惊奇和安全感让她变得大胆。Kylie咯咯笑着，嗓音略有些嘶哑破碎，她靠在他另外一边，贴在他身上，拉着他的胳膊把自己抱紧。她小小的胸脯紧紧压在他身侧，让人有些分心。然而他知道，虽然女孩儿宣称自己已经十七岁，然而她的真实年龄还要再减去几岁。

她们在和他调情，挑逗得简直不像话，通常如果她们敢这么做，肯定没有好果子吃，肯定要付出代价，用身体或者用生命。似乎妓女们在确定这么做并不会招惹麻烦的时候，都喜欢和人肆无忌惮地调情。Jason早就习惯了，甚至在他成为罗宾之前就已经习惯了。从那个时候起，这些街头的女孩子们就会调戏他。于是现在他可以亲密地抱着一个女孩儿，但绝对不会有任何超过她的意愿的举动，这几乎已经成为他的后天本能了。当然，有时候女孩子和他打情骂俏、拉住他的皮夹克的时候，眼睛里的确有真诚的好感和兴趣，然而她们主要是在玩闹，甚至是以此确认Jason的确言行一致，让她们自己更安心。

“你没事吧？”Jason异常严肃地问。

Kylie垂下头，不让他看见自己眼角微湿反射的闪光。她什么都没说，只是点点头，抓紧他的时候，她尖细的长指甲刺在了他露出来的脖子上。她听说了父亲的死讯，似乎已经接受了那个根本不配做父亲的废物已经不在人世的事实。然而Jason还有些不确信，也许他的死亡还不够让她做出选择，让她能够离开街头的生活回家。毕竟，虽然是她的父亲将脏手伸向自己的女儿，但猥亵持续了那么长时间，全都是因为她的母亲刻意的沉默和纵容。

“我会照顾她。”Amanda保证说，她在他下巴上印下一个纯洁的吻，仿佛为自己的誓言盖下封缄。她的吻肯定会在他下巴上蹭上一抹橘色的唇膏痕迹，不过Jason没有立刻抬手擦掉唇膏印。接下来他还要去查看几个女孩儿的情况，这些姑娘们每次看到他带着唇印都会一阵好笑。

“我相信你，毫不怀疑。”Jason对着两个女孩儿亮出迷人的微笑，惹得她们都忍不住脸红起来。他放开怀里的女孩子们，躲进阴影里，然后才掏出抓钩枪起飞。在他身后，Kylie终于哭出声来，Amanda搂住她，把她圈在自己温暖的怀抱里。

罗宾一直在他身后跟着他，远比从前跟得紧。Jason几乎想回头大骂，让这个混蛋小子滚远点，不过他还记得游戏的规则。然而Jason落在一座屋顶上，还没等到他跳到下一个屋顶上，身后就传来了罗宾落地的声响。Jason停在了原地，然而他原本想要赶走他的想法也不见了。罗宾不仅仅是在试探规则、扭曲规则，他是在 **打破** 规则。

Jason咆哮着回头，那小子竟然胆敢对他摆出一张 **空白** 的扑克脸。“你他妈的想干嘛，冒牌货？”

那天他真的应该把他丢在随便哪条巷子里，或者最好放手任由他把自己拍在某栋楼的外墙面上，抹一道艳红的罗宾痕迹。要是那个时候他就知道全家都会突然跑来找他，那么他真的会袖手旁观。

罗宾防备地半蹲在原地没有动，双臂放松地垂在身体两侧，随时准备好格挡攻击，因为，说真的，他还真的是家里最聪明的那一个。他脸上没有流露任何表情，然而他的目光落在身上的重量不容忽视。这小子竟然还在观察他，简直不可理解。跟踪狂和跟踪对象都已经面对面了，怎么可能还会让人感觉自己被跟踪着。

“夜翼找到了你落脚的地点。”终于罗宾开口说道，就在Jason即将耗尽最后一点耐心，决定不管不顾先打再说的时候。“他觉得他可以劝你回家。”然而这句话里暗藏的怀疑足够让Jason稍微冷静下来，让他站在原地等这混小子把话说完。“他相信你已经准备好洗心革面、重新开始。然而——”罗宾摇了摇头，他站起来，掏出抓钩枪和绳索。“我知道你为什么会那么做，而且我知道你不是为了我，也不是为了其他任何人。”

“这他妈倒没错。”Jason对着替代品的背影低吼道。因为他说对了，然而这个孩子竟然能看穿他，这让他很生气。“下一次我绝对不会插手。”

“那样可能才是最好的，红头罩。”罗宾说着从屋顶荡开，一路飞向远方，丢下这样一句话在他身后的空气里慢慢飘散开。他没有完全离开，只是躲在了他视线之外。他的目光一直追随着Jason的脚步，看着他完成巡逻，看着他找到一处新公寓安置下来。

 

~*~

 

Timothy在厨房里。只不过镜头里的人并不真的是那个Timothy。他的动作太流畅，太精准，既没有罗宾无时不在的紧张感，也没有Timothy伪装的笨拙。家里只有他一个人，Jason开始好奇，眼前这个人是不是才是真正的Tim，如果他什么面具都不戴的话，他是不是就是这个样子。

Tim突然彻底静止下来，一只手伸向冰箱门，然而指尖并没有碰到光滑的表面。他脸上闪过意味深长的表情，然后他终于伸出手，不是去伸手开门，只是手心这么 **按在** 冰箱门上。Jason专注起来，靠近屏幕密切地注视着他不同寻常的行为。他拆卸的枪支零件被遗忘在一边。

粉色的舌尖从双唇间探出，舔过丰满的下嘴唇，他一整天都紧张地咬住下嘴唇。舌尖不慌不忙地慢慢扫过整片嘴唇，任谁都看得出来Tim是故意的，他在感觉嘴唇的触感。他歪着头，黑色的刘海随着动作斜到一边。他在打量周围的状况，空房间和整个空屋。Jason几乎能看见他的小脑袋里飞过各种精明算计，然后，就在这时，Tim **动了起来** 。

“卧槽。”Jason深吸了一口气，因为他 **从没** 看过这样的情景。

Tim走进客厅里，或者说动作如同水银一样流淌过地面和走廊。客厅的监视器捕捉到动静，立刻自动切换，放大影像投射在屏幕上。他像水银一样，像是全身都没有骨头一样。他沿着客厅滑过，手指轻轻掠过一路上经过的物品。他的眼睑半阖，神情近似慵懒，不过他的脸颊上绽开一丝红晕，那色彩顺着下颚一路蔓延，也染红了他的脖子和喉结处。Tim逡巡过整间客厅，唯独漏下了沙发。他向沙发的方向横跨几步，接着又转身闪开。

就仿佛一支独舞，充满了张力和能量，翩然的舞姿将Jason牢牢地钉在屏幕前。他的呼吸有些急促，画面里的手指划过沙发靠背，轻舞的手指看起来本不应该如此情色。Tim的意图已经昭然若揭，如同他的蓝眸一般清晰，他在——

 **确认自己孤身一人** ，Jason笑出声，开始好奇他会不会发现自己安装在通风管里的监视摄像头，他会不会以为是蝙蝠侠安装在他家里的保险措施，好奇他会不会根本就不在乎。

Tim滑进沙发里，牛仔裤很快就被解开了。他放松身体，靠在柔软的皮革沙发里，两腿分开来。他的头也跟着后仰，靠在沙发靠背上，眼睛几乎彻底闭上了，只留下微微一丝蓝意。他慢条斯理地舔着自己的手掌，探出舌头裹住每根手指，微微地吮吸自己的指尖。然后那只湿漉漉的手往下，手指顺着衬衫滑下，划过隐藏在衣衫下方的肌肉和伤疤，然后伸进裤腰，伸进那条只露出来一点儿的短裤里面。

裤裆的衣料被撑起来，再明显不过。Tim扬起头，脖颈绷紧的线条在微颤，嘴唇随着轻轻分开。他双脚踩在地板上，双肩抵在沙发里，身体随着手的动作上下起伏，把自己送到手掌心里，身体依然如同水银一般流动着。他的动作悠然，近乎慵懒，全身都在流动，唯有右手静止，停留在短裤里，握成拳头抓住自己。

他彻底闭上眼睛，脸上的表情安然平和，近乎快乐。Tim不会疲惫，不会失去耐心，他动用全身的肌肉，以舒缓得几乎折磨神经的节奏手淫。这画面是Jason很久很久以来见过的最最性感火辣的场景。他自己的阴茎开始变硬，困在牛仔裤里。然而现在Tim看不见他，如果在Tim看不见的地方伸手下去，解决这个小问题，感觉有哪里不对。

Tim突然一震，浑身颤抖起来。他一定是弄出的声音比平时要响，他用牙咬住下嘴唇，闷住了低叫。他全身都绷紧了，整个人完全静止不动，脸上露出的是极度美好又极度痛苦的表情。然后他放松下来，像水银泻地一样，静静地摊在沙发上，四肢松散。

他把手从短裤里拿出来，手掌上沾着液体，反射着光亮。他盯着自己的手和体液看了很久，目光深沉，大拇指和食指摩挲着指尖上的液体。Jason突然想看他舔掉那滴白液，想看他舔干净整只手掌，用他之前那种几乎磨人的专注。然而Tim只是拿出毛巾（说起来他是什么时候拿的毛巾？）把手上的一团糟擦干净。

Tim拉好拉链，一分钟不到就已经把自己整理好。原本水银舞蹈一般的动作完全从身体里消失，脸上的表情丝毫没有泄露出他刚刚都做了什么。他冷静地把毛巾塞进一堆待洗的脏衣服里。Jason静静地看着，看Timothy一点一滴地冒出头，看面具将Tim，或者刚刚在沙发上的那个无论是谁一口一口吞噬。大门打开，Tim的痕迹刚好消失殆尽，Timothy转过身，对走进家门的父母露出招贴画一般美好的笑脸，身后的洗衣机轰响着开始转动。

刚刚是Jason见过的最奇怪的手淫，然而这样再适合Tim这个诡异的小混蛋不过了。

 

~*~

 

Jason一点儿都不希望和他们合作，那些戴面具的义警，无论他们同Bruce的联系多么微不足道。然而命运总不可避。即便是在他自己保护的那一小块哥谭里。案件和线索总是在最恰当的时机，将他们都引向其他地点。

Jason一头扎进帮会头脑的聚会，荡平一切，速度比他设想得还快。都因为身后跟着一个念念叨叨的夜翼，想要从他这边获取他需要的情报，同时又想打探Jason的私人生活。包裹被送到Jason门口，而他非常确定自己选择的地区，连邮递员都会为了自身安全不敢来投递。包裹带着细微的然而足够让他辨认出来的香气，是Babs的香水味道，尽管他肯定她早已不再用这一款，只是为了让他放下心来打开包裹。里面永远有他想要的情报，有时候还会有一只小小的通讯器，Jason会把那个小设备放在手心里，多握住那么一小会儿，然后再破坏掉。有时候蝙蝠女会静静地跟着他，陪他巡逻帮派战争最激烈的地区。她不会跟得特别近，只是远远地徘徊，顺便处理掉落在她手上的白痴笨蛋们。甚至有一次，他的公寓里的一个盒子突然被清理得特别干净，然后他打开盖子，发现里面塞满了手作的派。他胸口突然 **疼痛不已** ，疼得他丢在盒子，丢下一切逃走，找了一个全新的地方安身。

Bruce从来没有尝试过任何举动。

大部分时候，Jason发现自己合作的人都是Tim，是罗宾。现在他会感觉到那双眼睛停留在身上的重量，接着就会有一只鸟宝宝栖在他附近，飞快地丢给他一件案子。他甚至来不及把枪从枪套里抽出来。大部分时候丢过来的案子都有些什么，会让Jason静下来，让他把简报听完。像是毒品贩卖，像是儿童卖淫团伙，都是有组织的规模犯罪，需要小心谋划、仔细安排才能捣毁，不然头目很可能会脱身，然后卷土重来。罗宾每次都已经规划好行动，他只是需要一个打手，帮助他荡平犯罪组织。他总是很小心，他当然要小心，他总是安排Jason去对付帮派的重武力，或者让他去释放被困的孩童，而罗宾自己去追捕那些罪魁祸首。Jason知道，如果是自己抓到他们，他会毫不犹豫地送给他们几颗子弹。

Jason选择冷笑。他总是喋喋不休，用言语撕扯那孩子，罗宾总是反唇相讥，不留情面。Jason挑衅，他就会反击。

那小混蛋没有假装自己是个乖顺的好小鸟儿的时候，那张嘴可是够厉害的。Jason忍不住怀疑，也许这一面属于Tim，属于那个神秘的少年，他曾经在晚上跟踪蝙蝠侠，孤身一人的时候会在沙发上打手枪。他落在Jason身后的屋顶上，Jason冲着他的脑袋丢出匕首，也会若无其事地把匕首丢还给Jason。

“缉毒警察内部有只老鼠，一个被收买的黑警。”Jason抛着手里的刀子，靠近罗宾，近得他能把刀尖抵在罗宾披风的高领上敲一敲。罗宾纹丝不动。披风的材质保证了匕首需要很大力气才能穿透那层保护，但Jason能做到，这孩子也很清楚。“一个小时后缉毒警会去突击一辆通过大桥进入市内的大卡车，他们相信卡车会运送大批海洛因，然而真正的货物会由海路通过码头送进来。”

“对付老鼠当然要去码头。”Jason在刀尖上轻轻用力，罗宾依然岿然不动。他喜欢。原本嘴角挂着的一丝笑意加深，变得嘲讽。Jason几乎忍不住趁手地割下去，就为了看一看他到底会怎么反应。“你的袖子里还藏了什么好东西，鸟宝宝？”

“那是很大一批货。”然后那抹嘲笑露出剃刀一般的锋芒，一点儿也不像罗宾的笑容。这是属于Tim的笑容，嗓音里滴下蜜糖的伪装的天真也属于这个Tim。“有没有试过对一千磅的可卡因粉末使用火焰喷射器？”

合作这种事情难免发生——甚至可以说命运不可避免。然而，有些时候有些合作让他觉得挺值得。

 

~*~

 

 **难免、不可避免** 。几个月后Jason再也不会想起任何类似的措辞，因为罗宾和Tim之间的界限已经模糊，Tim开始明目张胆地跟踪他，中间只隔着一道屋顶。

Jason没注意到那调皮的舌头，会探出来舔过被咬肿的下嘴唇。他也没注意到他思考时歪着的脑袋，大大方方地打量他的目光。然而他没有错过罗宾跟上他，变得如同水银一般流淌的步伐。他远远地环绕着他，慢慢地靠近。他的脸并没有对准Jason的方向，然而Jason依然能够感觉到他的目光，毫无偏移、毫无遮挡地落在自己身上。他缓慢地、貌似随意地靠近，只不过这一切都是假象，因为Jason就是 **知道** 。Jason也在观察他，所以他知道。

他打破了更多规则，然而Jason已经不再介意。他根本不在乎，放任Tim伸出手，用手指，而不只是目光， **触碰** 他。

他的手指爬到他的皮夹克里，顺着腹肌向上，又忽而移到身侧，掠过肋骨、后背，最后收回手。Jason站在原地一动不动，任由Tim在他身边如同流动起舞般徘徊。Jason已经很多次透过摄像头，透过显示器的屏幕见过他行云流水般的动作，直到现在才真正亲眼看到。Tim转身，又要拉开距离，开始新一轮绕着屋顶的盘旋，Jason选择在这一刻伸出手，大手潜进这个调戏人的小坏蛋的斗篷下面，按在他的后腰，感觉Tim在他手下像是被抽掉骨头一般软化。

“你一直在看。”Tim说着，放松身体让Jason把自己拖到身边。就连他的声音都变得和平时不同，发出低沉，甚至是近乎气声的低语。他靠在Jason身上，完美地严丝合缝，即便两个人之间还隔着装甲。

带着战术手套的双手勾住Jason的肩膀，手指勾住头盔上的机扣。他不应该知道的，然而他毫无迟疑地就打开了卡扣。等到他的手指缠上Jason的头发，接触到头皮的已经是温暖的手指。他摘掉了手套，固执地揪住他的头发，把他往下拉。

“是你开的头。”Jason贴着Tim的嘴唇说，接着封住了那张嘴，咽下他冒出来的呻吟，扭身把他按倒，两个人一起跌倒在屋顶上。他及时抽回身，微微撑起来一些，以免倒地的冲击力害得两人把对方的嘴唇咬破。

Tim两腿分开，一条腿勾住Jason的大腿，把他往自己身上拉，让他热辣辣地蹭上来，虽然疼，但感觉也同样妙不可言。Jason的手指撕扯着斗篷，终于让他的脖子露了出来。他低下头，在苍白的皮肤上吮吸亲吻，一连串艳红的吻痕横跨过喉结，一直蔓延到耳后。他眼前的景象太令人餍足。

Tim呻吟着抬起腰跨磨蹭他，在他身下扭动着，让两个人被困在护具里的下半身隔着衣服和装甲贴在一起。他的护裆一定像Jason的一样坚硬，硌得要命。但Tim发出的声音就仿佛这种痛是全世界最美好的感觉。Jason顺着他的动作摆动腰部，勃起被护裆困住，磨得生疼，终于让快感也不能忽视护具的阻碍。他抽着气伸手摸索着腰带，把护具推开，调整位置，至少给他的阴茎腾出足够的空间。他低声叹息，因为哪怕是自己的手碰到，感觉也十分美妙。因为他张开眼睛，低头看见的是Tim喘息的表情。尽管面具上白色的目镜阻隔着，但Jason知道，他的目光如同镭射光线，直视着Jason。

“啊！”Tim叫道。他一刻都没有停下来，手在下方摸索着解开自己身上的紧身裤和腰带。尽管手抖得厉害，但很快他就解开了制服，把衣料从自己身上扒下去。然后他朝Jason伸出手，把Jason的手从裤子里拉出来，解开他的裤子，温热的手指包裹住Jason的阴茎，把他从护具和裤子中拉出来。

Jason呻吟着把自己往那只手心里送，整个人平趴着压在Tim身上。Tim的勃起就贴在他的旁边，中间只隔着Tim的手。Jason双手拍在Tim的脑袋两侧，按在屋顶上，支撑着自己在那只手里摇摆冲撞。“两个一起握住。快点——哦，操，就是这样！”

Tim握住两个人的勃起，一起上下撸动。没有润滑，他的手掌有点太干，然而两个人都不在乎。Tim分开双唇，头也跟着后仰，露出咽喉的样子就和在摄像头里看到一样美不胜收。Jason贪婪地吻住他，勾住他的舌头吮吸，舌尖扫过他的口腔，没有遗漏任何一丝味道，也没有放过任何一声低吟和闷哼。Tim继续圈住两个人的阴茎，手指滑到根部，用力握紧手里的两块热肉。Jason的眼前仿佛烟花炸裂。

“操，你——”Jason终于放开他的嘴，喘息着说道。他按照Tim撸动的节奏上下挺动，操进他的手心里。被亲吻染得湿漉漉的嘴唇贴着下颚滑下，吻过他仰起来的喉咙。Tim的手指向上滑动，握住头部 **扭动** 手腕，Jason几乎咆哮起来。“你他妈的一直都 **在看着我** 。”

“是！”Tim从牙缝里挤出声音。他再也没有余裕维持那样水银般流畅轻盈的动作，空闲的手死死地扣住Jason的脖子，几乎把他的脑袋按在自己的肩窝里。他用力弓起身体，低头看向两人之间，看着自己手心里两个人的勃起流出前液，滴到自己手上。“无时不刻，我——”

“我感觉到了。”Jason用力碾在他的手里、他的身上，Tim顺从地承受着、应和着他的动作。他双唇间泄出高亢的叫声，在Jason身下全身颤抖，和Jason一样，已经到了高潮的边缘，理智几乎抽离。Jason喘着粗气说话，终于问出了在他心头徘徊已久的问题：“那是你第一次硬起来，是不是？你十二岁的时候，看见我在房顶上手淫。那个时候你是不是还不知道该怎么打出来，你是不是看着我才学会的？”

“是的！是的，我——啊！”Tim猛然一震，被他压在身下全身抖个不停，热液喷出来，弄湿了他自己的手，还有握在手心里的两根阴茎。Jason微微撑起身体，低头盯着他脸上闪过的近乎痛苦的表情。Tim发出断断续续的、支离破碎的声音，Jason继续晃动腰胯，干进Tim现在变得湿滑但依然握紧的手心里。Jason知道在面具下面，他大张着眼睛，因为他能 **感觉** 到那道目光落在自己脸上的重量。Jason从胸腔里滚落低沉的呻吟，最后一次插进Tim的手指间。他的高潮随之袭来，让他一瞬间几乎失去意识。

他依然慢慢抽插着，等高潮的余韵终于散去，然后Tim也抽开手。Jason撑起上半身，低头看着那只沾满液体的手。他的手臂微微有些颤抖，看着Tim的手就举在面前，在两人之间。看着Tim盯着自己的手，脸上带着那种熟悉的表情，混杂着满足和好奇。

“舔一口尝尝。”Jason说。Tim顺从地把手指送到嘴边，Jason疲软的阴茎一时半刻还抬不起头，然而仍旧因为这个动作抽搐起来。Jason看着他张开嘴，含进去两根手指。Jason俯下身舔掉了流到手背上的几滴浊液，闷哼被Tim自己的手指堵住。Tim抬起身热切地吻住他，原本又苦又咸的滋味散去，唇齿间只留存Tim的味道。一吻未完，两个人都已经再次气喘吁吁，欲念重燃，继续纠缠在哥谭的朗朗夜空下。这画面再没有映入别人的眼睛，只有彼此。

 

 


End file.
